The next generation
by blimplipskakashi
Summary: 20 years after shippuden things have settled down or have they
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation Book 1

The Next Generation Book 1

Capter1

"Dad, will you please teach me rasengan?

"For the last time, no. Irachi I told you once you master the jutsus your mother taught you or become a chuunin I will teach you Rasengan. Now go on your going to be late

20 years have passed since Narutos story was told now we are going to follow the lives his and Hinata's son, Irachi.

It's the day of the 1st portion of chuunin exams.

"All genin who are here for the written portion of the chuunin exams, please report to the desk in single file line to get your test..

When Irachi got back to his seat some one walked up to the front of the room

"Well another batch of genin who think they're chuunin material. My name is Iruka Umino I will be administering this dose of exam. The only rule is your whole has to get 2 thirds of the test right and you have fifteen minutes to complete it

15 minutes for 3 questions, thought Irachi, piece of cake.

He finished it in three.

"5 minutes left," yelled Iruka

Then it dawned on irachi that was to easy


	2. Chapter 2

Te next generation book 1

Te next generation book 1

Chapter 2

The day of the final portion of the chuunin exams.

"Welcome to the Final portion of the chuunin exams,"yelled Naruto. "Today, we will see those of our 18 possible genin will become chuunin. Just remember that just ecause you win doesn't mean you become a chuunin and vice versa. Now with that short announcement I believe its time we start the battles Sakura-chan if you will."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage, well no need to beat on dead dead horse. Lets begin. First match. Shisame Okaruga versus Etsuko Uchiha."

"This gonna be a blast," Etsuko cried.

"Girl versus girl this will be good," Irachi mumbled in the stands.

Then Irachi got nailed in the head.

"Bonehead would you stop being such a sexist"

"Sumi, live with it and watch the battle."

"Yes, Kiba sensei"

"Though Irachi she does have a point"

"What ever."

"You may begin." Sakura yelled

"This will be over quickly" said Shisame the mist village genin "Ninja Art: Hidden in the Mist jutsu.

"What's going on, I can't see."

"Behind you"

"Kiba sensei I thought the Uchihas used to be the strongest ninja in Konoha." Said Irachi

"That's what I had thought, too." There must be more to this than there is on the surface especially if she passed the Chuunin written exam, thought Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

The next generation book1 Chapter 3

The next generation book 1 Chapter 3

"Well I'm against a girl," said Irachi. "This should be easy."

"A bit sexist are we," said Akalea

"You may begin"

Mean while up in the stands

"Temari isn't that your old fan," said Tenten.

"Yes, Akalea just begged me to let her use it in the chuunin exams. I decided to let her use it, I told if she won her match she would get to keep it."

"Well I fell bad for Irachi then he is underestimating his opponent."

"Yea, I do too" came a voice from behind.

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Temari as she looked back behind her to find her brother. "its been so long. Five years hasn't it?

"Well, fist off when I saw Akalea I knew you were here I just couldn't find you. Secondly my whole team is here they should be in one of the next matches.

"Well, Akalea will be excited you know how much she loves you."

"Yes."

Back at the match

"Byakugan"

"You're the hokage's kid right" said Akalea.

"Ya, what of it?'

"This should be a fun match then."

"Whatever woman."

Akalea pulled two small fans out of her shuriken holsters. She threw them hard right at Irachi. Irachi did to stabs with his hand in their direction they fell to the ground before hitting him.

Up in the stands

"How did he do that," said Temari.

"Irachi is probably the most skilled genin in Konoha in ranged combat," explained Neji.

"He shot a short spurt of charka in order to knock the fans off course. If Akalea has any chance at winning she will have to get in closer."

Back at the fight

"What you didn't even touch the fans yet they got knocked off course," cried akalea

"Girly if u want any chance at winning, you are going to be a lot more creative then that said Irachi. "Now its my turn 8 trigrams 64 needles."

"What are you doing? nothing has happened."

"Oh really?"

"Wait what is that prickly feeling I have in my arm? What did you do? I thought the Hyuuga clan was experts on hand to hand combat. Not ranged."

"Girly you thought wrong, there are always exceptions I'm one of them. Youre lucky only 8 of my 64 needles hit you other wise you would have been screwed."

"I really didn't think I would have to go all out but whatever, I will win Irachi and you will end up in the hospital maybe that will teach you not to be so sexist."

"Oh a girl with an attitude. Maybe you will win after all, I tell you what if you can beat me I will stop saying any sexist thoughts and I'll take you out on a date."

Stay tuned for the rest of this battle


End file.
